What's Happening?
by ChipmunkLover212
Summary: After Alvin gets an unbearable pain in his stomach, he acts all weird and harsh but after seeing a strange figure in the toilet, Alvin's life changes forever and his condition only gets worse.


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever and I would like to thank my friend; Daniella for helping me :) Lets get started with 'What's Happening?' ;o**

It was an ordinary day at school for both chipmunks and chippettes. Well, nearly all of them. Alvin Seville was feeling rather... odd. Once Theodore made him pancakes this morning, Alvin refused to eat them and that has never happened before. Of course, Simon noticed Alvin's strange behavior this morning but he decided to think that his brother just wasn't hungry for once.

" _3 hours left of school...I can pull through_ " Alvin thought as he stared at a clock in the school cafeteria with a slightly concerned look on his small, furry face. He was tightly clutching his stomach due to the unbearable pain. Alvin saw how Simon and Brittany were suspiciously eyeing him in History. Surely it was a stomache ache... but a very strong one.

Brittany Miller and her 2, BELOVED sisters were walking and talking about what they should do in the mall after school when she noticed Alvin, her all time crush, sitting by himself on a table clutching his chest and staring at the clock. She looked back at her sisters.

"Netta, Ellie? I have to go and get ready for a cheer practice" Brittany said with a fake smile on her face.

Eleanor smiled at her, "Okay... We'll see you in English after lunch! Good luck Britt!"

Brittany waved at them and slowly made her way to where Alvin was having a hard time.

"Alvin? Are you okay?" Brittany said quietly as she sat down next to her crush.

Alvin, who jumped in surprise, looked at her concerned face and nodded "Yeah... I'm perfectly fine Britt... just a stomach ache, that's all" he told her.

"Are you sure Alvie? You look pale and... in pain..." Brittany said, still in her worried voice.

" _Alvie?! I'm not a pet why would she call me that?_ " Alvin thought before replying, "Yeah, I'm sure... I just didn't eat,that's all and like i said It's just a stomach ache"

"Well erm... that's good... kinda. Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Brittany told him.

Alvin groaned "I'm fine! I don't need a stupid nurse just because my stomach hurts!" he yelled at her, making some people stare at the scene.

Brittany looked at Alvin then turned around and walked off to the girls' toilet. Alvin, who was still struggling not to scream in pain, started feeling guilty for shouting at her. She was just worried, there was no need to quickly got up and started walking to his locker, feeling a bit nauseous as he did so.

"Ugh... I wish i could just skip school for today" he thought in his head as he looked for his English book in the locker. At last he found it under all the trash he had inside. Sighing, Alvin shut his locker and started walking to his English class.

Tick tock,tick tock, tick tock English was going slower than usual for Alvin. He felt tired, light-headed and hurt by his wild stomach. He stared at the floor and slowly fell asleep not noticing that his brothers and the Chippettes were watching him. Brittany leaned into Simon and whispered "Is he alright?"

"I think he's just board so he went to sleep like always whenever there isn't an interesting lesson" Simon replied and carried on working, leaving Brittany staring at Alvin's face. He was cute and she loved him so much but she never had the courage to tell anyone what she thought of him and how she felt.

Ms. Hayes, the English teacher, kept rumbling on about rhyming and how a poem should be set up when she suddenly noticed Alvin asleep. Hell no, she is definitely not having anyone sleeping in HER lesson.

"Tsk Tsk... Oh Alvin. Looks like he's having a good sleep right class?" she looked at Alvin then at the pupils who nodded in agreement.

"Well not for long... ALVIN SEVILLE HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN SUCH AN IMPORTANT LESSON?!" she screamed right into his ear which made Alvin fall onto the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Ms. Hayes! Why did you scream right in his ear?!" Brittany suddenly began screaming at the teacher with anger, thinking that Ms. Hayes's scream hurt Alvin.

"Because he fell asle-" She wanted to finish her sentence but couldn't after she noticed that Alvin was gone.

Alvin was jogging to the boys' toilet and locked himself in one of the stools. He had no idea why his stomach was killing him or why he felt so ill but he had to somehow cope with it until Dave notices something's wrong. Suddenly, Alvin got a shiver up his spine and he felt like dying right there, in a school toilet.

"Just great... shivers, stomach aches, burning sensation in my throat... what else? Bloody Mary creeping out of the mirror?!" he thought whilst kneeling on the floor.

He hung his head and began to think where was the mischievous, funny, crazy, athletic Alvin that everyone knew? He was still stubborn and had some pranks in his mind but he was feeling weak, maybe too weak.

His thought was interrupted by a large BANG on his toilet door. As Alvin got up, a strange shadow appeared then disappeared like a ghost.

"I'm going delirious here..." Alvin whispered to himself.

Sorry about this long chapter but yeah... as i said, this is my first fanfic so don't judge xD


End file.
